kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sou Fueki
is a former physicist who after the death of his daughter Koyomi Fueki, discovered the Underworld and was the progenitor of the Phantoms and the instigator of The Sabbath. He approached Haruto Soma as the enigmatic, white-robed magician, , namely and provided him the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard, while entrusting him with the care of his daughter. He not only oversaw Haruto's evolution from a distance, but also became his greatest enemy, the artificial Carbuncle Phantom and the leader of the Phantoms, . History Origins Not much was known about Fueki's past. However, based on what Kizaki discovered, Fueki used to work at Kirimine University as a physicist. It is also revealed, that Fueki was married to a woman named Kyoko Kiriyama with a child. It was later revealed that his child is Koyomi and that his wife has been deceased for over ten years. However, Kizaki has learned the hard way that Fueki wants his past to remain a secret and severely harmed the human detective to make sure he remains an "unperson". After Koyomi died, he fell into deep despair and went through a lot of research. He created an artificial Phantom called Carbuncle while placing it inside his Underworld, which not only gives him the ability to turn into the Kaijin but also grants him magical powers that enabled him to transform into its own Rider, the White Wizard Kamen Rider Wiseman. The Sabbath Fueki orchestrates the sacrificial ritual performed on the day of a solar eclipse, where many Gates were captured and forced into despair. However, after many Gates failed to preserve their hope and sacrificed, giving birth to Phantoms, a youth managed to hold his inner Phantom, keeping him alive but as he was about to be attacked by Lizardman, Fueki morphs into his Rider form and saves him. Following the sabbath, Koyomi was revived but now had no memories of her past and needed regular doses of magic to stay alive (as she was essentially a doll animated by magical energy). Fueki planned to orchestrate a second Sabbath, but this time would use Magicians for the energy rather than Gates. As a result, he entrusted Koyomi to the youth (not revealing his connection to her) while giving him a Wizardriver to fight the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. His plan was to find three more humans who could repress their Phantoms and turn them into Magicians, which would be enough to allow him to hold the Sabbath again. Flame Dragon After being mentioned in the first few episodes, Wiseman's silhouette is seen in episode 8, when Phoenix, infuriated after Wizard destroyed four Phantoms and foiled their respective plots concerning their targeted Gates, requested to deal with Wizard personally. Having been refused by Medusa, Wiseman granted his request. Understanding that the latest targeted Gate Hiroki was a child, Wiseman also gave Phoenix the notion to attack the boy's mother Mikiko. He sent his White Garuda to the Antique Shop Omokagedo with a box containing a red magic stone that was compatible with what was initially suggested by Shunpei to be a 'dud' Magic Ring. After an attempt to capture the White Garuda, it let itself out. Haruto believed that it was sent by the White Wizard. Mr. Wajima used the 'dud' Ring and the stone provided by the White Garuda to create the Flame Dragon Ring which gave Wizard access to Flame Dragon, which allowed him to defeat the Phantom Phoenix for the first time. The White Wizard observed Wizard's first transformation into this new form from a distance and noted that he had "evolved". Movie War Ultimatum In Movie War Ultimatum, Wiseman sends Phoenix and Medusa to work with the Akumaizer, where Wiseman is very pleased with their plan to create despair with a machine. However, the plan was soon foiled by the combined efforts of Kamen Riders Wizard and Fourze. All Four Evolved Wiseman later appeared in episode 14 where he morphed into a Phantom-like being able to create Magic Stones from his body. He left his lair behind mysteriously, without taking his new blue magic stone along. Assuming the form of White Wizard, he later sent another PlaMonster, Black Cerberus, which got Haruto and Koyomi's attention. After Haruto was forced into a chase with the Phantoms, the two split up and Koyomi followed Black Cerberus. The familiar guided Koyomi to a blue Magic Stone in Wiseman's lair. The stone did not go to waste, as Haruto assumes Water Dragon form, later on, making it the third form to be evolved. He returned to his lair at the end of the next episode, where he discovered that the stone was missing, delighting in the turn of events likely knowing everything goes according to his plan. When Koyomi tried leading Haruto back to where she found the stone, Wiseman had set up a spell so they could not find his headquarters. In episode 17, Wiseman sent Manticore to keep an eye on a youth named Kosuke Nitoh, only to be revealed to be a new Kamen Rider, Beast. Drago Timer and All Dragon When Haruto and Kosuke are nearly defeated by the Beelzebub Phantom, the White Wizard appears and combats Beelzebub's portal ability with the Explosion Ring, quickly dispatching, but not defeating the Phantom. Beast tries to stop the White Wizard, who, before using the Teleport Ring to take a defeated Haruto to a mysterious location, delivers an ominous warning to Beast (who the White Wizard referred to as an "Archetype Mage", and later revealed that Beast was not compatible with his plans regarding the Sabbath). In his altar, the White Wizard teaches Haruto about his power. He tells him that they can create something from the Dragon, the source of Haruto's power, but it may kill Haruto in the process. He watches Haruto withstand attacks from the WizarDragon and explains to him the purpose of the Drago Timer, something he says is created from Haruto's mana, not the Dragon's. In episode 20, he told Phoenix not to interfere with Medusa and the other Phantoms. But after Phoenix proves too powerful for Medusa to stop, Wiseman allows the rogue Phantom to fight Haruto. When All Dragon is used against Phoenix soon after, he enigmatically comments that "This one is complete." Mayu Later, the White Wizard appears after Mayu Inamori, a Gate who held back her Phantom. The White Wizard offers Mayu a chance to become a Magician, like Haruto. After she accepts the offer, the White Wizard and Mayu teleport off finally providing Fueki with his second Magician. Infinity Style When he learned that Gremlin had freed Legion in order to get his attention, Wiseman personally chained Gremlin up with the intent to kill him for his defiance. However, Wiseman stayed his hand when Gremlin revealed that he knew a little bit of Wiseman's true goals. When Haruto unlocked Infinity Style, the White Wizard was also watching him. However, unlike before, the White Wizard was displeased to see Haruto had obtained Infinity Style, seeing this as a threat. Recreating the barrier When Haruto goes back to the forest, where Koyomi found the Blue Magic Stone, he notices that he was walking in circles. Knowing this, he transformed into Wizard Infinity Style and destroyed the barrier. Wizard then headed into Wiseman's lair. When Wizard is about to be attacked by Medusa, Wiseman holds her off and said that he would take care of the magician himself. Wizard tries to question him about his intentions, but Wiseman does not give him any answers. When Wizard used the AxCalibur to attack Wiseman, he flicked his hand and drained Haruto's mana. He then flicked his hand again, forcing Haruto out of his lair. Wiseman then uses Haruto's mana to recreate the barrier, preventing Haruto from entering again. Preparing the second Sabbath Later, Wiseman meets with Gremlin and asks him if he had gathered more Phantoms. Gremlin states that Wizard and Beast have been interfering with their plans and his attempts to gather more Phantoms have been unsuccessful because of them. Wiseman then says that he doesn't need the Phantoms. He only needs their mana for executing the Sabbath ritual on a day when there was no eclipse. He also states that the Sabbath's true intention is not for creating more Phantoms. The Eclipse Ring Later, he came to Omokagedo, this time in his real human identity to see Wajima offering him a violet Magic Stone. Though Wajima refused at first, he uses the new Magic Stone to create the Eclipse Ring. Though, Golem brought it to Haruto before Fueki can get it. After Haruto defeated Bahamut, he tries the Eclipse Ring only to receive an error. Cerberus then retrieves and brings the new Ring to Fueki, who reveals that the ring is not compatible with Haruto's driver. Fueki then transforms into White Wizard, much to Haruto's shock. White Wizard then told Haruto to just watch the "moment of reckoning", before he takes his leave. Fighting Beast When a Gate named Yuzuru Ijima managed to hold back his Phantom, he contemplated being a magician before ultimately deciding he wanted to live a normal life. However, when Kosuke tried to use the Engage Ring to exterminate Yuzuru's Phantom, White Wizard appears and approaches the Gate. He tells Yuzuru that after someone suppresses a Phantom, he/she must become a magician no matter what. Kosuke refuses to let Yuzuru be taken away by him and gets into a fight with the White Wizard. However, White Wizard proves to be stronger than Beast, using his Hamel Cane to deflect his attacks and using the Explosion Ring to defeat him. White Wizard then binds Yuzuru in chains and teleports away with him. Rematch with Beast Thanks to the information of Sora Takigawa, Nitoh was able to find where the White Wizard was hiding out. He immediately challenged him to a battle when he refused to tell where Yuzuru was. Although Beast fared better in his Hyper Form he came out the loser. The White Wizard was about to kill him before Mayu intervened. He soon fled using the Teleport Ring. Part of the Past Revealed When Haruto successfully stopped a Gate from going into despair, he witnessed in the Underworld a young Koyomi being called by her father. Upon further examination, it is revealed that Fueki is the father of Koyomi. He witnesses these events from afar and assumes that he needs one more magician for Koyomi's sake. Reuniting with his Daughter He somehow finds out that Sora is trying to kidnap Koyomi, and he proceeds to attack Sora and nearly kills him, but Sora is able to escape before he can finish him. He walks over to his unconscious daughter seeing a crack on her right hand and wrist. Haruto demands answers, but Fueki doesn't give him any. However, he thanks him for helping his daughter up to now, and teleported away with Koyomi in tow. The Truth Revealed As Koyomi wakes up in a strange location, White Wizard appears as he says that she is also his hope. He tells Mayu to get the Infinity Ring from Haruto as he will give her a ring that can defeat Medusa. After Medusa is defeated by Mage, Wiseman appears and stabbed Medusa in the back as he revealed to her that he is the White Wizard, before she dissolves into nothingness, which shocked everyone. He then tells Masahiro he had the potential to become a wizard, which he refuses. White Wizard then chains him up and teleports away with him, finally giving him all four Magicians that he requires for the Sabbath. Confrontation with Haruto Haruto manages to get Fueki's address. He parks and Fueki leads Haruto to the back of the house. Fueki revealed that Wiseman, the Carbuncle Phantom is actually an artificial phantom, created using both science and magic. Haruto never thought that this was even possible. Masahiro then shows up, brainwashed and equipped with a Mage Belt. Fueki introduces him as the fourth wizard and Masahiro then transforms, much to Haruto's shock. The New Sabbath and plans foiled The White Wizard kidnaps Mayu (by sending a brainwashed Yuzuru to kidnap her), Haruto and Koyomi to begin the second Sabbath. However, his plan failed when Kosuke freed Beast Chimera to consume the mana and vowed to kill him. Just as Kosuke noticed how much of a pinch he is in, he states that despair has been destroyed and hopes are still here. Fueki is surprised by those words and as he turns, he sees Haruto preparing to fight him. After multiple consecutive duels against Haruto and Gremlin respectively, Fueki transforms into the White Wizard one last time to battle Haruto's Infinity Style, however, he (for the first time) finds himself on the receiving end of several powerful blows, although he was able to fight back as well. Eventually, they intercept each other with their Kick Strikes, and the sheer power severely weakened them both. With Fueki drained out of power, Gremlin takes the chance to attack him from behind and stabs him with his own weapon. Fueki is ultimately killed and his White WizarDriver destroyed by the Phantom before he faded away before Haruto and Koyomi's eyes. Post series and other events Movie War Ultimatum Wiseman appears give the orden to Medusa and Phoenix to work with the Akumaizer, but they are not interested. They let the magician enter one of the infernos of the doors to stop the Akumaizer. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! OOO Chapter Fueki is resurrected as Kamen Rider Wiseman and summoned by Frey alongside the Kyoryu Greeed after he is revealed to be working with Freya by Takeru Tenkuji and Makoto Fukami, with Frey telling them that he will explain after they have defeated the two adversaries as they transform into Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter. As Maki takes on Specter, Fueki engages Ghost, who he notes is dead yet feels no despair, with Ghost explaining that he learned to value how precious life truly is after he died. Fueki recounts that he valued only one life, and that there is no limit to the ones that he would sacrifice for the sake of that one life, while Ghost tells him that there is no justification to sacrificing a life. Fueki proceeds to use the power of his Wizard Rings to assault Ghost until Specter's acquisition of the OOO Eyecon to defeat the Kyoryu Greeed leaves only one Kamen Rider Ghost Eyecon left, heralding the arrival of Xibalba, at which point Frey and Freya reveal that they had Ghost and Specter collect the Rider Ghost Eyecons to defeat this monster, bringing back past adversaries to that end. Wiseman stands by as Ghost and Specter see Xibalba absorbing Frey and Freya to grant him the form of Gamma Ultima Fire before proceeding to attack the Kamen Riders. Wizard Chapter As Specter holds off Xibalba, Wiseman resumes his magical assault against Ghost who, realizing that Wiseman is meant to give him power, asks why they need to fight. Wiseman maintains that no one can escape the fate of despair, daring Ghost to show his determination if he wants to stop it. Ghost refuses to concede, bemusing Wiseman as Ghost asserts that he will not let anyone fall to despair and that he will protect everyone's hope. This grants Ghost a Flame Wizard Ring, from which he unseals the Wizard Parka Ghost, creating the Wizard Ghost Eyecon which he uses to assume Wizard Damashii, granting him the power of Kamen Rider Wizard and allowing him to turn the tide against and quickly destroy Kamen Rider Wiseman, who is reminded of Haruto, the self-proclaimed final hope, as he dies again. With all six Rider Eyecons gathered, Ghost and Specter soon free Frey and Freya before fulfilling their purpose as they destroy Xibalba. Kamen Rider Brain Sou Fueki/Kamen Rider Wiseman becomes a member of Mu and fighting Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Wiseman appears as a playable character in this video game. Kamen Rider Travelers Record Wizard and Gaim.]]The White Wizard appears as an enemy in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution to be added Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis The White Wizard appears as an boss in Battride War Genesis. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Wiseman is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Sou Fueki was originally an ordinary physicist who was happily married and raised their daughter, Koyomi. Following his wife's death, Koyomi was his last remaining "hope" and when she passed away from her illness, he became desperate to revive his daughter, even willing to sacrifice the lives of people to achieve his goals, orchestrating the Sabbath. He wants his past to remain secret and severely injured Masanori Kizaki the detective looked into his history. Fueki is shown to be tactical in every sense, despite the Sabbath not as successful as he expected, Fueki saw the potential in Haruto, as was the only Gate to overcome his despair, having Fueki to trust Koyomi to him and consider using magicians for the second Sabbath. He also poses as the Phantom leader Wiseman as a means to find more Gates and create more Phantoms for Wizard to defeat for Koyomi's regular infusions of magical energy and finding more potential Gates to become magicians. Forms Stats *'Height:' 208 cm. *'Weight:' 85 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 7.4 t. **'Kicking Power:' 9.3 t. **'Maximum Jump Height:' 30 m. **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.7 sec. Kamen Rider Wiseman/White Wizard is composed of the following parts: * - The hooded helmet. * - The white and gold upper chest and shoulder armor. It is crafted out of , a magical metal. * - The golden segment on the middle of the Noble Gown. It has metal magical equipment with spells inside. * - The cape piece. It is a magical garment that specializes in preventing magical attacks. Additionally, it can absorb magical power to strengthen itself. * - The metal chains that have rings on them. * - The black and gold magic power amplification devices located on the wrist areas. They are made out of a transparent crystal called , a material that is 10 times harder than diamond. It's black coloring is due to it being imbued with Wiseman's power. * - The hands. It is a type of magical garment that has been formed out of magical power, similar to the Bright Robe. It not only protects against external attacks but protects the user against the enormous amounts of power that is generated when using magic spells. * - The longcoat. It is a magical garment that is formed by magical power. It diffuses any impact to reduce damage to the wearer. * - The kneepads. They have been knitted with magical power, and this combined with its multiple layers, allows Wizard to absorb impacts of objects speeding up to 200km/h. * - The black and gold magic power amplification devices located at the ankle areas. They are made out of a transparent crystal called Druid Crystal, a material that is 10 times harder than diamond. It's black coloring is due to it being imbued with Wiseman's power. * - The feet. They increase Wiseman's leg strength. it can harden its exterior by applying magical power, allowing it to become more resistant against impacts, strengthening kicking and jumping power. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 2, 9, 14, 21, 23, 27, 31, 39, 41, 43, 46-50, Legendary! Riders' Souls! Episodes 5-6,Kamen Rider Brain. - Carbuncle Phantom= * Height: 245 cm. *'Weight:' 145 kg. Wiseman is the alias Fueki gave himself when in his disguise as the Phantom , an Artificial Phantom Fueki grew and implanted in himself by using both science and magic to give himself a source of magic. Little is known about what he was truly capable of, but what was been shown so far reveals that he is far more powerful than any Phantom appeared thus far. He can easily generate chains strong enough to bind Legion, the only Phantom thus far capable to enter Underworlds and even manage to kill WizarDragon, indefinitely. Kamen Rider Wizard, in Infinity Style, cannot even touch him as he is capable of forcefully reverting the Kamen Rider's transformation by draining Haruto's mana and at the time, forces the Rider out of his lair. This is all done with no more than a flick of his hand, yet the damage is so heavy that large amounts of mana were depleted out of Haruto, which takes its toll in a later fight elsewhere. Also, Wiseman was capable of creating a magic barrier, so no one would find his lair. However, powerful attacks like Wizard Infinity Style's Dragon Shining are strong enough to break the barrier. He was able to alchemize his left hand into a scythe-like weapon. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 8, Movie War Ultimatum, 14-15, 17-18,20-23, 27-28, 30-31,36,38-41,43, 46-48 }} Arsenal *White Wizard Driver - Transformation device *Hamel Cane - White Wizard/Kamen Rider Wiseman's weapon *Wizard Rings - Gives White Wizard/Kamen Rider Wiseman access to his spells *PlaMonsters - White Wizard/Kamen Rider Wiseman's familiars Family *Koyomi Fueki - Daugther. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sou Fueki is portrayed by . Kamen Rider Wiseman was voiced by until episode 31, and Wiseman is voiced by . His suit actor in both forms is , who is also the suit actor of Phoenix and Kamen Rider Beast. Conception 30595292405_d395861a15_o.png|Kamen Rider Wiseman Concept art 29961306983_3142dee60c_o.png|Carbuncle Phantom Concept art Notes *Fitting in with Wizard's forms' similarities to Kuuga's forms, the White Wizard can be considered the analogue to Growing Form, as they are both colored white with gold accents and are the origin of the Rider's powers, Growing Form is Kuuga's Base Form while the White Wizard gave Wizard his power. However, while Growing Form is the weakest of Kuuga's forms, White Wizard's power matches Wizard's Final Form. **Wiseman, however, can better be considered Kamen Rider Wizard s analogue for N-Daguva-Zeba, in both his Kamen Rider Wiseman and Carbuncle forms. ***Carbuncle, like Daguva, is the leader of the antagonist faction of their respective Rider Series and were only matched by their counterpart's final forms. ***Yuusuke Godai and Haruto Soma both tried to confront their respective opponents with "Super" forms (Godai with Kuuga's Amazing Mighty, Haruto with his Dragon forms) and both lost. ***Daguva and Wiseman both have a primarily white color scheme, with Kamen Rider Wiseman even having the same golden accents as the Gurongi King. ***Wiseman and Daguva both use the same power source as their foe. *The White Wizard is similar to Dark Kiva from Kamen Rider Kiva, as he is a more powerful version of the main Rider. *While Wizard's and Beast's ring holders are at the left side of their belts, the White Wizard has two ring holders, located on both sides of his chest akin to chest strap holsters. **This, along with his cape, white suit, and use of a similar, older transformation device to the main Rider, harkens back to Kamen Rider Eternal. *After Fueki did his first on-screen transformation, Toshitsugu Takashina no longer was the voice actor of Fueki's White Wizard form. **This would happen again when Wiseman reveals his true identity which Toshio Furukawa would no longer voice him. *That Wiseman's monster form is a white body with purple accents, including a purple sphere on his chest, is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Psyga, a villainous Kamen Rider who originally appeared in Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. *Because Wiseman/Carbuncle is a , Fueki and Sora/Gremlin are the only Phantoms without the Phantom's crest somewhere on their body. *His motives are very similar to that of Shiro Kanzaki, in which they both have a scientific background and resort to using magic to forcefully used riders to achieve their goals of saving their family member. *In the series, he is only referred as "the White Wizard", but his official name was revealed by Toei to be . Appearances **Episode 8: A New Magic Stone **Episode 9: Dragon's Cry ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum **Episode 14: The Film Director Came Back **Episode 15: After the Last Scene is... **Episode 17: Another Magician **Episode 18: The Magic of Food **Episode 20: Learning the Truth **Episode 21: The Dragons' Wild Dance **Episode 22: The Phoenix's Rampage **Episode 23: The Decisive Battle **Episode 27: Big Sister and Little Sister **Episode 28: The Stolen Belt **Episode 30: The Day Magic Vanished **Episode 31: Tears **Episode 36: The Myna Speaks **Episode 38: The Stolen Hope **Episode 39: What was Forgotten on the Pitch **Episode 40: I Want to Ride a Bike **Episode 41: A Magician's Fate **Episode 43: The White Wizard's Secret **Episode 46: Shattered Memory **Episode 47: Wiseman's Truth **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! ** OOO Chapter ** Wizard Chapter * Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain }} See Also *Carbuncle Phantom - Imitations. References External links *TV Asahi's page on Wiseman ru:Со Фуэки Category:Wizard Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Phantoms Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Rider Creator Category:Mythological Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Leader Category:Wizard Characters